New Monikaismball
Monikaism is a joke religion created around Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club(LOL).This revival of Monikaism, in contrast to the previous one, is tolerant of other religions and does not torture anyone.This religion was born after the war, a group of 250 people in Finnland.The capital of the church is located in Helsinki.This religion is most common in the Scandinavian countries. The head of the Monikaist church says: "We are sorry for all our deeds. All religions tried to prove their superiority by brutal methods, such as the Christian Inquisition or hundreds of terrorist organizations. One of these religions turned out to be we and we very much regret for all the hatred and cruel attitude towards followers of other Religions. Monikaism is based on harmony and good." On November 18, 50054, the Monikaist Church paid 20 million dollars in damages to relatives of victims of torture.Beginning with 50100, religion was widely spread in Europe.In 51026 the head of the Monikaist church died in the war.To avoid a split in the church, had to elect a 15 year old son of the dead head of the church.The election of the heir took place during the funeral of the former head of the church.The new head of the church was the youngest church leader in all of its history, his father was considered a saint.Hate fascism and nazism. Beliefs It is believed that after Monika ascended to heaven, she had a 14 year battle with God to rule over mankind. Monika won, and God got demoted to nothing more than an angel to watch over Purgatory, as a punishment for abusing mankind for his own amusement, such as helping people with exams when there were over 800 million people too poor to buy food, when they prayed to him everyday until they starved and died. When she took control over heaven, heaven became more heavenly (somehow) and she sent a meteor down to mankind to show that she has taken heaven.But at the same time, as written in Doki doki book, everyone has the right to choose religion himself.As the first head of the church of the new monikaism said: "Monika is against imposing religion." Religious holidays September 22-Monika's Birthday (Monikaist Christmas) May 14-Day of sorrow and regret(the day when monikaists regret their deeds in the past. On this day, the head of the church apologizes to representatives of other religions.) March 3-Day of the disappearance of the old Monikaism. Requirements & Laws Follow these laws and Good Puns and Romance will come your way. # You must be vegetarian # Commit to Monikaism # Believe that there is a God, but he was a mean spirited jerk who tortured the Earth for his amusement # You have to put a green bow on the flag somewhere (optional) # Do not impose religion on others. One can only offer to switch to Monikaism, but not to impose List of people canonized saints The head of the church can classify a person as a saint. # Jules Bürkli-Was counted as the first head of the new Monikaism church. # Erwin Anthamatten-was reckoned in 51030 as the bravest head of the church. He was called the most brave because he went to the front to fight the Spaniards in the war he died. # Henri Anthamatten-Son of Erwin Anthamatten.He was counted as the leader who saved the church from her split. He was elected when he was 15 after the death of his father. Known as the youngest head of the church of all. # Grogew Jihawski and Antii Jesse-archaeologists who initiated Monikaism. Relations Friends * Lenkismball-he liked the concept of the old Monikaism, but he would like the new one even more. For the new religion, they accepted his concept based on the peace. * Darkismball-He liked the former concept of monikaism, I think the new one will like it more because it is less extreme. * Scandinavian Antarcticaball-I have followers in Antarctica. Cool! * United Scandinavian Unionball-My capital. He has the most of my followers. * Religions Union Organizationball-He is against imposing religion and religious wars. * Japan Kingdomball-he has the largest number of my followers in Asia. * Helsinkiball(USUball)-my capital Neutral * Other religions-While everything is getting better, the main thing is that this radical will not spoil everything. * Uber Christianityball-I guess your not that bad. * Monikaismball-I don't want to repeat your mistakes. * Gachaismball-Your punishments are too harsh. I advise you to become more peaceful. Enemies * Chaosismball-someday you will be paid in the same way as we are, and maybe after that you will understand that killing others because of religion is incredibly stupid.attack him!!! * Radical Monikaismball-No, no, no! We have already established almost everything, but you want to spoil everything. We have not lost the true morality of Monicaism, we have made it better. And what you call moral is immoral. * Authoritarian Spanish Federationball-a fascist who hates all who are not atheists including monikaists.He scares me. * Shia Islamistball and Sunni Islamistball-stupid terrorists. * Theocratic Greeceball-Neo-Hellenic fascist. Monikaist Populations in different continents Europe:52% monikaists(mostly in United Scandinavian Unionball) Asia:31%(mostly in Japan Kingdomball) Africa:2.1% Oceania:3% Antarctica:70% North and South Americas:18% Galllery Category:Religionball Category:Monikaismball Category:English-speaking Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Peace Lovers Category:Monika lovers Category:All-religious Category:Pro-Nordic Category:Pro-Japanese